1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination cup and plate holder which may be used at parties or other festive occasions to enable a user to simultaneously carry, with a single hand, a cup or glass that is filled with a beverage and a plate that is filled with food.
2. Prior Art
Individuals who have attended parties or similar events in which food and drink are served are commonly faced with the annoying problem of attempting to simultaneously carry a food-filled plate and a beverage-filled cup or glass. The plate is often carried in one hand of the individual, while the cup is carried in the other hand. However, such a solution is obviously not completely satisfactory, because the user has no free hand by which to eat from the plate or perform other tasks, such as shaking hands with another person, turning on a light switch, writing a note, etc. Consequently, the individual may attempt to carry both the cup and plate in a single hand which may prove to be cumbersome and, thereby, lead to an accidental spilling of the beverage or dropping of the food. Alternatively, the individual may have to lay either the cup or plate on a table in order to obtain the use of a free hand. This action could result in a staining of the table or in the individual forgetting the location or identity of his particular cup or plate.
Accordingly, in an attempt to solve the foregoing problem, devices have been suggested by which a user is able to carry a cup and a plate with a single hand. Examples of such devices are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,413,535: Weidler; Dec. 31, 1946 PA1 2,427,697: Weidler; Sept. 23, 1947 PA1 3,115,251: Farrell; Dec. 24, 1963 PA1 3,542,280: Crabtree; Nov. 24, 1970 PA1 4,516,685: French; May 14, 1985 PA1 4,607,758: Stevens; Aug. 26, 1986
Unfortunately, these conventional devices are often characterized by relatively large size and weight. Thus, the user's hand may quickly tire of carrying a device which includes the added weight of a beverage and/or food. Moreover, because of the relatively large size thereof, some of the conventional devices may not be suitable for use at the parties when people are crowded closely together. What is more, the volume consumed by the conventional devices correspondingly increases the difficulty and reduces the efficiency of transport and storage. What is still more, the conventional devices do not always adequately retain the food-filled plate thereon. Therefore, a lightweight, compact, easily storable plate and cup holder which will reliably receive and retain a cup and a plate would be preferable over the conventional devices listed above.